the Misadventures of Robot Meister Prometheus
by mr. 96
Summary: Prometheus, a robot Meister created to use Weapons which nobody else can, is born to use the weapons that YOU, the reader, create for him! Not a very good summary, I know, but you'll have to read it to get the answers you want...


**I totally wanted to do this idea for a while, but sadly I didn't have an account until a few weeks ago. Soul Eater: Belonging to Atsushi Okubo**

Maka sighed. She, along with Soul, BlackStar, Kid, Tsubaki, and the respective Thompson sisters, had been asked by Dr. Franken Stein to come to his lab to see his "newest experiment." Now, when everyone heard this, they had a slightly-validated fear that this new experiment involved dissecting someone he had expressed an "interest" in, like Justin Law or even Shinigami-sama. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered. _That's odd, _she thought. She tried knocking again…and the door came open. "Even freakier," BlackStar commented, "But hey, that doesn't matter. After all, I'm BlackStar!"

Death the Kid sighed. "Doesn't it bother you, BlackStar, that this is Stein we're talking about?"

Soul, on the other hand, was taking BlackStar's side on this. "Nah, it's cool," he said, "Stein's usually so absentminded he really does forget to lock the door."

At this moment, they were hearing the familiar clacking noise down the hallway from Stein's rolling chair. As usual, they were expecting him to fall down, but this time, as Stein's chair started tipping over, he jumped up and did a graceful flip in the air before finally coming down. "Ah, Maka, BlackStar, Kid, you and your weapons made it just in time," he said, and continuing, "Come on. There's something I wanted to show you." He led them all the way down the hall to a room where what looked like a metal suit of armor with the face completely covered except for two glass headlights turned off where the eyes would be. "Prepare yourself," Stein declared, "For a momentous occasion!" He threw the switch and laughed maniacally. "A-hahahahaha! It's aliiive!" he shouted, and the metal giant's eyes lit up. "SYSTEMS REBOOTING COMPLETE. NAME: GT-14E3R. HEIGHT: TWO METERS. WEIGHT: 501 POUNDS. PRIMARY FUNCTION: TO SERVE AS A MEISTER TO WEAPONS WHO ARE TOO MUCH OF SOCIAL OUTCASTS TO PROPERLY RESONATE WITH ANYONE."

Everyone freaked out at this but BlackStar. "Dude!" he said, with his eyes sparkling, "Don't you know what that is? It's a freaking giant robot! Is that cool or what?"

Soul was less than impressed. "Not bad for a tin can," he said, expressing his displeasure over such an ugly design.

"IF MY CURRENT FORM DOES NOT SUIT YOU," the robot said, "THEN THAT PERHAPS CAN BE CHANGED." As he said this, he suddenly changed inexplicably into a young man with wild black hair, sunglasses, a scarf and a blue ski outfit.

Soul grinned at this new form. "Okay, NOW you're pretty cool."

"This Prometheus model can change its appearance to match its Weapon's style and habits," explained Stein, who was now calmed down from his maddened state. "His actual name is Prometheus, but he can also go by whatever his Weapon calls him."

"What's he for?" asked Maka, who was quite confused by the concept of a robotic Meister. Although,even _she _had to admit it was insanely fascinating.

"As Prometheus himself explained, he's built to resonate with Weapons that are too antisocial to ever have a Meister. He could even handle Excalibur if I told him to," Stein finished.

**Author: Now for the fun part. You may submit OC's for Prometheus to wield, and I will put them into the story. **

**Prometheus: **THE RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS. CHARACTERS MUST BE SUBMITTED VIA METHODS OTHER THAN REVIEW (THE PROPER RULES FOR SUBMISSIONS WILL BE GIVEN OUT BY CHAPTER 2), AND IN THIS FORMAT:

NAME:

GENDER:

WEAPON FORM:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY (it must be a personality that most Meisters would want to avoid-the reason they can't resonate with anyone)

NICKNAME AND APPEARANCE PREFERENCES FOR PROMETHEUS:

**Author: Weapons ONLY! 'Nuff said. Also, next time: Watch out, as Prometheus sets out to do what nobody has done before him: Successfully wield the Holy Sword Excalibur! Will he succeed? Or will he, like so many others, find him so annoying that he'll do what my brother wants and throw him in the lake after murdering him in cold blood? My bets are on the latter!**


End file.
